Louise Gives Up
by aliciakirwin
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Louise is to the point where she's sick of being mad all the time. She wonders if Saito really does love her. She wants him to be happy, so she dicides to give up. What does Saito do?


**I don't own Zero No Tsukaima **

**Don't sue me! X3**

**Louise Gives up**

"Saito! You idiot!!" Louise yells.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Saito pleads.

"Why should I?" Louise mumbles.

The Morning started off normal, as Louise and Saito fought. Nobody really wanted to know why anymore. It became a part of everyone's life.

BOOM!!!

"Louise, I'm Sorry!!!!" Saito said, trying to escape.

"Fine. I forgive you, but you can't have breakfast for three days!" Louise said, walking towards the door.

"O-Okay." Saito says, his voice kind of shaky.

"I'm leaving." Louise left, feeling very lonely.

**Louise's POV (thoughts)**

She felt sad... She knew they could never be a normal couple, that don't fight everyday, or always get jealous and be misunderstood. She knew that she was feeling unhappy. She always loved Saito, but she couldn't stand it. She always gives him last chances, she always deals with the pain, no matter how hard it was, and she always waited until the day he would forget all the other girls. She wanted him to tell her that she was the only one for him, the only one he treasures. That would make her feel special. And happy..

Louise walks and finds Siesta and Saito laughing. She feels even worse. She feels the worst pain. He has never laughed like that when he was with her. He always so serious, never really happy. She wanted him to smile, but it's probably too much to ask for. She felt really bad. _**Saito.. Do you really love me?**_

Saito noticed Louise and says "Hey, Louise.. Why are you standing here?"

"Just watching you and Seista." Louise says, kind of in a sad way.

"We weren't-" _**Don't have to explain. I'm not stupid.**_

"It's okay." Louise interrupted.

"What?" Saito was confused. "Louise..."

"SAITOOO!!!" Seista yells, breaking the conversation between them. _**Figures.**_

"You should go.." Louise says, trying to fake a smile.

Saito felt his heart breaking apart. "Louise.. What's wrong? Me and Seista didn't do anything.. I mean, your not mad because I was with her, right?"

"No. That's why I'm telling you to go."

"...But, Why?" _**No, why are you asking?**_

"Uhmm... I have to go." Louise runs off. _**I can't take it!**_

Louise ran to her room and started crying. She couldn't stop herself.. She didn't even know why she was crying. _**Does Saito like it better when I was jealous or when I don't care? I don't get it.**_She tried to think of reasons why Saito would be so...worrying? _**Why was he asking she much questions? I thought he's always wanted me to be like this.**_

**Saito's POV (thoughts)**

"I'm Leaving" Louise said, as she walked out the door.

_**She must be really pissed. She never just leaves without yelling or whipping me. I wonder... What if she's.. sad..? **_Saito wanted to stop thinking about this for a while, but he was still curious.

He knew what would keep this off his mind for a while...

He started walking to the fountain behind the school. He really liked this place. It had a great view of the sky, and it reminded him of when he took a nice, warm bath.. with Seista......

He blushed. _**I can't think about that. I have Louise.. **_He did like Seista, but he loved Louise. His affection for Seista could not compete with his love for Louise.

Then, he saw Seista. _**Maybe Seista can help. **_

"Saito!" Seista said. You could hear the relief in her voice.

"Hi, Seista. How are you?" He tried to sound very casual, even though he was worrying too much about Louise.

"Good. And you?"

"I'm fine"

"I heard that you and Louise had a fight this morning... again. I also heard that it was really short." She obviously wanted to know what happened.

"Uhmmm.. Well, Louise got mad at me because I told her that she didn't really need to wear a bra... You know.. Since, she's kind of flat-chested"

"Haha, your right." Seista laughed... loudly.

She ended up making Saito laugh too. Saito was feeling better, but a little worse. He's making fun of Louise. That's not right..

"Hey, look! There's Louise." Seista said, kind of in a disappointed way.

Saito saw her, and ran towards her. He wanted to ask her about this morning, and why she was feeling the way she was. _**Louise, please tell me what's wrong.**_

"Hey, Louise. Why are you just standing there?" Saito says.

"Just watching you and Seista" She said, kind of feeling down.

"We weren't-" He only managed to finish that before she interrupted.

"It's Okay. I'm not that worried." _**She's lying.**_

"What..?" He really needed to know what was wrong. "Louise.."

"SAITOOO!!!" Seista yelled, ruining the chance for him.

"You should go.. Can't keep her waiting too long." He could tell how much pain it took to make that smile. _**Why is she doing this? She wants me to be with Seista...? Why?**_

"Louise.. Nothing happened. Me and Seista didn't do anything. Your not mad because we just sat and talked, right?"

"No. That's why I'm telling you to go." _**What..?**_

"...But, Why?"

"Uhmmm... I'm sorry. I have to go." _**Another lie... I want her to tell me what I did wrong... Please.**_

He felt terrible. _**Why is she hiding her feelings? I have to figured out... now!**_

He finally was able to escape from Seista. He went to look for Louise everywhere....

He couldn't find her. _**This is starting to piss me off! Where did she go?**_

He walked into his room and found her...

**Louise's POV (thoughts)**

Louise started walking around. She didn't stay in one place. She did run into some people though.

"Hey, Louise! I think Saito looking for you.. He looked kind of worried." Some random person said.

"What does he want?" Louise kind of yelled.

"I-I don't know." Random person said, kind of scared.

Louise started walking to her room. _**I wonder why he's looking for me. **_She went in her room and laid on her bed. _**Saito..**_

Saito walked right in. He was out of breath. _**Is he out of breath because of.. me? Did he really go through all of that trouble just to find me?**_

"What do you want?" Louise said, kind of in a mean way.

"I want to know what's wrong!" Saito said.

"What are you-"

"This morning! You walked out of the room kind of sad. You didn't even get mad at me that much." Saito explained. "Also, When I was with Seista, you usually pull me away from her, but you didn't do that either. I want to know why. Please, Louise.. Just tell me what I did."

_**He's really sad. **_"Well.. I thought I wasn't good enough for you and-"

"What?! How could you think something-" _**Don't interrupt me, you dumb dog!**_

"Let me finish!"

"O-Okay" Saito said.

"You always look happier when you're with someone else, and when you're with me.. fights. I thought that if I gave up, you would be even happier, but you're not."

"Louise, I love you. Only you. You might be mean and spoiled, but when you smile, it changes everything. There's alot of good things about you. You just haven't realized it." Louise was speechless. "I'm sorry if I made you think that. Just please, don't give up."

Louise stopped listening at 'i love you'. "I won't. I love you, too" Louise smiled.

**Saito's POV (thoughts)**

"What do you want?" Louise said, kind of mad.

"I want to know what's wrong!" Saito said.

"What are you-" _**Like she doesn't know what I'm talking about!**_

"This morning! You walked out of the room kind of sad. You didn't even get mad at me that much." Saito explained. "Also, When I was with Seista, you usually pull me away from her, but you didn't do that either. I want to know why. Please, Louise.. Just tell me what I did."

"Well.. I thought I wasn't good enough for you and-" _**What..?**_

"What?! How could you think something-"

"Let me finish!" _**I made her mad..**_

"O-Okay."

"You always look happier when you're with someone else, and when you're with me.. fights. I thought that if I gave up, you would be even happier, but you're not." _**Louise...**_

"Louise, I love you. Only you. You might be mean and spoiled, but when you smile, it changes everything. It makes me want to love you more. There's alot of good things about you. You just haven't realized it." Louise didn't say anything, so Saito went on. "I'm sorry if I made you think that. Just please, don't give up." _**Please... don't ever give up.. on me.**_

"I won't. I love you, too." Louise smiled. _**I haven't seen that in, what felt like, forever. **_

He smiled back..

**THE END**


End file.
